


Redemption in his Corner

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafael makes up for the past taking in a child, protecting him from going into the system after the unthinkable happens.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael was sitting in his living room, just having gotten off the phone with Liv and Noah for the night when there was a knock on his door. Raf looked through the peak hole not seeing anyone.

“Who’s out there?”

“Miguel! Open up Rafa, I need help!”

Raf opened the door, crouching down.

“Miguel what’s wrong? Where is your mami?” Raf looked up and down the hallway.

Raf looked back at Miguel, realizing he was only wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt, blood stained his shorts.

“What happened, buddy? Who did this? Is your mami okay?”

“Papi.. he..he… mami’s hurt.”

“Where is your papi?” Raf asked, bringing him into the apartment.

“He took off, I came here for help.”

“Good, just like I told you.” Raf said, dialing 911.

After hanging up with 911, he got a blanket, wrapped Miguel up, turned the tv on and went to the kitchen to call Liv.

“Rafa, what’s wrong?”

“Need help, my neighbor’s kid came over. I think he and his mother have been hurt. I called 911, I think you should come.” Raf whispered.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, you can bring Noah, he can sleep in the guest room.”

“Lucy is here, came over to have a quiet place to do homework. Be over in a few.”

“Okay stop by here, before. I’ll go to the hospital with him.”

**5 minutes later**

Miguel was asleep in Raf’s lap, a routine they had when Raf would keep him when his parents would go on dates. There was a knock on the door Miguel woke up,

“Papi?” the boy asked and curled into Raf.

Raf got up, calming the boy, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“No, people to help you and your mami.” Then there was another knock on the door.

He quickly opened the door, Fin was on the other side of the door.

“His mother is in 2120."

"Thanks." Fin said, and about six others walked down the hallway.

"How is he? Is he hurt?" the paramedic asked.

"He seems stable, but I think he needs a doctor,'' he told the EMT as he laid him on the gunny unwrapping the blanket showing her the blood.”

“Rafa!”

Raf looked up seeing Liv, walking down the hall.

“Hey, what's going on?” Liv asked.

“Help my mami, please.” Miguel said.

“I will honey.”

“Rafa go with me?” Miguel asked, pleading.

Raf looked at Liv, she smiled and he nodded.

“You bet I will.” Raf held up his pinky, Miguel took his.

Fin came up as Raf was leaving.

“What have we got?” Liv asked.

“Homicide, both mom and dad. Looks like dad raped mom, then smashed her head in. Dad single gunshot to the head.” Fin said.

“And possible molestation of an 8 year old. He had no pants and blood on his legs.” One of the paramedics that stayed to help with Miguel’s parents said.

**On the way to the hospital**

Both EMT’s were quiet, Miguel was quiet. Once they were at the hospital and in a room, after the doctor had just done a rape kit.

“Name?”

“Miguel Montoya.”

“Age?”

“12.”

Raf had been texting Liv, when he said that and looked up in shock. Miguel met his eyes.

“I thought you were 8, you.. You..”

“Papi wouldn’t let mami feed me every 3 weeks.”

“When is the last time you ate?” the doctor asked, the nurse going out the door.

“Uh I think a week and a half. I get some food when I go to school. But since Christmas break is now.” He shrugged.

“Mr. Barba a word outside please.”

Raf got up to follow but Miguel grabbed his hand.

“I’ll be back, buddy. I’ll just be right outside. Okay? Pinky swear.” Raf whispered, holding his pinky out.

Miguel held his own out and they wrapped around each other. Raf moved outside the door, with the doctor.

“You're the neighbor he went to get help for his mother?”

“Yes, I keep him sometimes but the last 4 months I’ve not been around for him. I’ve semi moved in with my fiancé and her son.” Raf looked down.

“Lieutenant Benson is out in the waiting room, waiting on an update.”

“She’s my fiancé, will you stay with him while I go get her?”

The doctor smiled.

“Of course.”

He walked out immediately seeing Liv, walking up to her.

“Hey. How’s the mom?”

Liv smiled sadly.

“Dead, homicide, both mom and dad. Looks like dad raped mom, then smashed her head in. Dad single gunshot to the head.”

“Damn.” Raf looked back toward Miguel’s room.

“How is Miguel?”

“Uh, malnourished, raped they found the normal tearing, fluids.”

Liv nodded.

“Could you uh.. tell him? I’ll be in the room, I just can’t tell him.”

“Of course, let’s go.” Liv grabbed his hand, he led her to Miguel’s room.

Raf knocked, opening the door slightly.

“Rafa.” Miguel smilled.

“Hey, I brought my friend Olivia, can the three of us talk?”

Miguel nodded, Raf opened the door, wider Liv following.

“You help my mami?”

Raf stood next to him and took his hand.

“Miguel, I’m really sorry to have to tell you this, your mom and your dad...well they were too badly injured and the doctors couldn’t make them better.”

Looking at Miguel’s confused expression she realised she was going to have to stop the platitudes and be more direct.

“Miguel your parents, they didn’t make it. They’re gone, they’re in heaven.”

“What? No!!” Miguel yelled, crying loudly.

Raf sat down on his bed, Miguel immediately launched into his arms crying.

“Papi finally did it! He finally did!” he bawled.

Raf held onto him leaning back so he could pull Miguel into a hug. Miguel calmed down after a while, just laying in Raf’s arms staring into space. Raf rubbed soothing circles into his back, the same as he did with Noah when he got upset.

“What’s going to happen now?”

“Do you have any relatives we can get in touch with?” Raf asked.

Miguel sadly shook his head.

“Then you’ll stay here until you get discharged and child services will find you a place to stay. ” Liv said.

Miguel just burrowed closer into Raf at that. The doctor came in, as Liv stepped out to call DSS. The doctor needed to change the dressings, so Raf stepped out, leaning against the wall beside the door.

“Rafa…”

“Liv I know I’m too close to this.”

Liv nodded, coming up beside him.

“Is there a chance that I…...”

“Rafa it’s only been eight and a half months since….”

“I know Liv, don’t need to remind me of my fuck up with Drew Householder. I thought we passed it.”

“We are. I am, but getting custody of him is going to be hard.”

Raf turned looking through the glass in the door, smiling as he watched the doctor changing the dressing. Liv smiled as she watched him maybe this is what Raf needed to redeem himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As Liv watched him, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I’ll go call Langan, see what he can do.” Liv whispered.

Raf turned, holding her hands.

“Thank you.” He looked down seeing the engagement ring he gave her 2 weeks earlier.

“Love you, too.” Liv went back to the waiting room calling Langan, child services, and Fin.

The doctor and nurse came out, the nurse saying it was okay to go back in.

“I gave him some pain meds, so don’t be alarmed if he’s drowsy.”

“Okay, thanks.” Raf knocked on the door, opening it slowly looking in.

“Told you I would be back.” Raf smiled.

Miguel smiled slightly, already looking much more relaxed than before.

“They gave me some pain medicine.”

“Yeah, they just told me. If you feel too sleepy or weird let me know. You just do what they tell you until you’re completely better and you have somewhere safe to go.”

Raf smiled down at him before sitting beside his bed.

“What’s going to happen to me now?”

“Liv has called DDS and our lawyer. We are going to try to get them to let you stay with me. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

“Because of what the news people said you did to that baby?”

Raf looked shocked.

“Mami always said you didn’t deserve those charges, it was crazy.”

Raf didn’t know what to say, just nodded his head. There was a knock on the door, Liv coming in.

“How are you feeling Miguel?”

“Okay, tired.”

“When should Trevor and DSS be here?” Raf asked.

“About an hour.” Liv smiled, looking at Raf.

Raf looked at her, smiling back.

“You understand if you don’t get placed with Rafael, you could possibly be placed with me but he will still be around?” Liv asked.

“Yes, as long I’m around one or both of you I’ll feel safe.” Miguel smiled.

Rafael walked over to Liv, hugging her from behind.

“We both do.” He whispered.

Trevor arrived first, talking to Rafael and Liv outside in the waiting room about Miguel and how all of this came about. Soon DSS came, surprisingly it was Chantal Jackson who was Noah’s social worker.

“Miss. Benson, and you must be Rafael Barba.” She said, shaking his hand.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So you are the two people who would like to take responsibility for Miguel?”

They both nodded.

“Where is the child now?” She asked.

“In his room, he might be asleep. They gave him some pain meds.” Liv said.

She nodded.

“Okay, I’ll wait a little while before speaking to him. Does he understand what’s happening?”

“He does appear to understand what has happened and what decisions your department will have to make. He is also scared and emotionally confused about what happened to his mother. Because he knows me he feels comfortable...safer with me. He has also taken to Liv as well.” Raf said.

“Are you and Liv wanting to adopt him or just you, Mr. Barba?” Trevor asked.

Raf looked at Liv, they didn’t discuss this that far ahead.

“Both.” Liv said.

“Okay, we will have to draw up paperwork for both of you for the foster and after one year adoption paperwork, living relatives, just like Noah.” Mrs. Jackson said.

The doctor walked out of Miguel’s room again.

“He’s awake, if you want to sit with him.”

“Liv, Rafael, Mrs. Jackson and I would like to speak with him alone, let you two talk things through.” Trevor said.

“Could I go in and introduce you to him, he freaked out last night when I left for the bathroom, and a new shift nurse came in without me there?” Raf asked.

“Of course.” Mrs. Jackson.

Raf knocked on the door, opening it when Miguel said to come in.

“How are you feeling?” Raf asked.

“Hungry, the doctor was going to find me something to eat.” Miguel smiled, then frowned when he noticed Trevor and Mrs. Jackson.

“This is Trevor and this is Mrs. Jackson, they wanted to speak to you.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, I’ll be right outside with Liv, if you need us just tell them. Okay?” Raf looked smiling at both of them.

“Okay.”

After Raf walked back out, he saw Liv. He walked up to her, hugging her.

“I know you have something to say.” Raf whispered, kissing her head.

“A few things. Are you wanting to adopt Noah as well, also when is the wedding?”

“Well as for the wedding I haven’t put that much thought to it, to be honest, and as for Noah...yes if you will let me.”

“Of course you can adopt him, he already calls you papi. He knows we are engaged, but I want to sit him down if we get approved to foster Miguel and tell him that and that we are getting a new place.”

“You know that I love both of you, right? I thought that my family would be just the three of us. But I also feel a connection to Miguel...I guess he reminds me of myself at his age. I want the rest of his childhood to be happy, unlike mine. I also have this feeling that mi abuelita would want me to be there for him and I won’t let her down again.”

“You’re a good man Rafael Barba. It’s one of the things I love about you. I can see how you care about Miguel and in the short time I’ve known him I feel the same. Parents do have more than one child occasionally” She chuckled as Rafael blushed.

“Oh, one more thing, you didn’t let her, or anyone down.” Liv kissed him.

Raf smiled into the kiss, breaking it leaning nose to nose.

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

They both stood there, waiting for Trevor and Mrs. Jackson to come out from talking to Miguel.

“You want to call Lucy, Noah, and my mom and tell them to come down? We could tell them better if they could see where Miguel is coming from.” Raf said.

“Of course, I’ll call Fin to make sure nothing has come up.” Liv said.

**An hour Later**

Lucy, Noah, and Lucia were all in the waiting room. When both Raf and Liv walked into the waiting room.

“Mami, papi what’s wrong?”

“Nothing mijo, we wanted to talk to the three of you about something important.” Raf bent down and picked Noah up, realizing he wouldn’t get to pick up the nine almost 10 year old much longer he frowned as he sat beside his mother.

Lucia looked at her son.

“What’s going on then, mijo?”

“A boy that lives in my apartment building was hurt tonight along with his Mami and he came to me. We know each other, I’ve kept him in the past.”

“What happened to his parents?” Noah asked,

Liv crouched down eye level to Noah.

“They are in heaven.”

Noah nodded, understanding.

“Mijo, Mami and I want to help him. Do you understand what that means?”

“He might come home with us and stay forever?”

“Maybe if uncle Trevor can help us like he did when you came to live with me.”

“Mami will you adopt him too?”

“Yes but Raf would as well.”

“What about me?” Noah looked up at Raf.

“I was going to adopt you when Mami and I got married, if that was something you wanted.” Raf said.

“Then I would have a brother and the four of us would be Barbas?” Noah asked, smiling.

“Exactly mijo.” Raf kissed his head, looking at Liv.

Raf leaned over Noah’s head, kissing Liv. He broke the kiss, looking over at Lucia.

¿Dos nietos es un día?” ( Two grandchildren in one day?”) Lucia whispered, voice thick with tears.

“Mami you knew I asked Liv to marry me.”

“Yes I did, I just haven’t thought of the idea of you adopting Noah, mijo.”

Raf smiled, letting go of Noah, pulling Lucia into a hug. Liv looked over to Lucy.

“Lucy, your pay will be going up.” Liv said to the young girl who had become like a daughter to her and Rafael.

“Actually I wanted to talk to the two about that. My boyfriend and I broke up, I’m in debt from college and can’t afford much right now….”

“Lucy you can stay with us free , if you stay on.” Raf said.

“Thank you guys so much. I’m sorry, if it gets too much I’ll find another option.”

“What’s his name?” Noah asked.

“Miguel he’s twelve years old.” Raf said.

About that time, Mrs. Jackson and Trevor stepped out of the room.

“Mr. Barba, he’s asking for you.” Mrs. Jackson said.

Raf nodded.

**In Miguel’s room**

Raf walked in,

“How did it go?” he asked.

Miguel smiled tearfully.

“Okay I think. I told them I wanted to be with you and Liv. That I don’t feel safe going into foster care.”

Raf sat beside him.

“Are you two married? She’s never around when I come over to your apartment.”

“No, I have a place and Liv and her son Noah has a place too. We are engaged though, do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“We are going to move in together, get married, and have a good life.”

“Oh.” Miguel said, looking down.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know you already had a kid.”

“Not biologically, Noah is adopted by Liv, I was going to adopt Noah and you when we did get married, if that is alright with you.”

“I want that, I want a family. A real one. How old is Noah?”

“Nine almost 10 in a week April 5th.”

“Mine is the 10th.”

“If Liv or Noah find out it’s that close you better start making a list.” Raf chuckled.

“I will.” Miguel smiled, grabbing a piece of paper.

“You want to meet some people? Noah, my mother Lucia, and Noah’s babysitter Lucy are outside.”

“Okay.”

Raf went out to get Liv, Lucy, Lucia, and Noah.

**Meanwhile**

“How did it go?” Liv asked Trevor after Raf closed the door.

“Great, Miguel really wants to be with you and Rafael.”

“Both of us? I figured he would want to be with Rafael more.”

“Two reasons he really wants a loving home with a mother and father. He disclosed saying his mother resented him after she caught him and his father……”

Trevor looked over to Noah making sure he was distracted.

“After she caught them in bed, his words. After that both his mother and father both abused him on different days of the week.”

“Oh no, I didn’t realize. I’d ask how parents can do that to their own child, but we both know the answer unfortunately don’t we.”

“Yes and that’s why we fight to help those we can. I just wish we could do more.” He said sadly.

“Don’t we all. We do what we can and hope it’s enough.”

“Miguel is a good kid, Liv, despite what’s happened to him the darkness doesn’t seem to have got to him. I will do my very best to make sure you and Rafael get to help him. So far Mrs Jackson   
appears to be open to Rafael being involved. Mainly because Miguel is so adamant that he is someone he knows and trusts. Keeping a child with people they know is always preferable to putting them with strangers. If it can be done.”

“That’s good to hear, Rafa will be so relieved. Is there anything else we can do to get this done? We will jump through every hoop they ask us to, as long as we end up with Miguel.”

“Not at the moment. I’ll let you know if there is and I’ll do my best to charm Mrs Jackson.” He grinned.

Liv looked over Trevor’s shoulder, seeing Raf shut the door.

“How in the hell did I miss all of this?” Raf asked, as he slid down the hall beside Miguel’s door.

“Rafa don’t do that to yourself. You’re here now, that’s what matters.” Liv said, crouched down in front of him.

“I should have seen the signs Liv. I…. I’ve been in the exact same position Miguel’s in.”

“Rafi.” Lucia warned, as she came over, Noah still engrossed in his IPAD and earbuds.

“I’ve kept it a secret long enough mami, she needs to know.” Raf said.

“What Rafa?” Liv asked.

“I was molested and raped by my father from the time I was 11 until I went off to college.” Raf rushed out, tears slipping from his eyes.

Lucia started crying, Liv looked between the two of them, as Lucia hugged Raf close.

“I knew it started, I tried to intervene, but his father would push me out of the room and locked the door.” she sobbed.

“I know mom.” Raf rubbed her back.

A few minutes later Lucia regained some compourse.

“Can we go meet my soon to be nieto?”

Raf kissed her cheek then wiped the tears from his face.

“Si, let me get Noah.”

Raf got Noah, all four walked into Miguel’s room.

“Miguel.” Liv whispered.

Miguel looked at Liv, Lucia, Raf, and finally Noah. Raf sat beside him,

“You already know Olivia, this is Noah and my mother Lucia.”

“Hey.” Miguel whispered.

Miguel’s eye caught on something in Noah’s hands. Noah noticed, looking over to Raf. Raf nodded, waving him over. Noah sat on his leg, asking Miguel

“Do you want to play, two can.”

“Yes please.”

For the next two hours, Noah and Miguel played until Liv announced it was time to go.

“But I want to stay with papi.” Noah portested.

“Mijo do as your mother says. I’ll be home in the morning then you can come back with me. Okay?”

Noah nodded, giving him a hug and a kiss.

“Love you, papi.”

“Love you too, mijo.”

Raf turned toward Liv and his mother,

“Are you staying with Liv and Noah?”

“Si, I brought a bag.”

“Love you mami, mi amor.” Raf hugged Lucia and Liv.

After everyone left, Raf sat beside Miguel.

“They seem very nice. Noah is cool.” He looked down and sighed.

“Miguel? What's up?”

“Your family is nothing like mine. They look happy, they get along without shouting or throwing things...Noah isn’t on edge waiting for the next fist. I…”

“Miguel. That is what we are offering you. A family where violence isn’t part of life, where love and kindness is what matters. What a family should be about.”

“I can have that...with you and Liv?” He looked at Rafael earnestly,

“I’ve dreamed of that but I don’t know how that works. I don’t want to ruin what you have because I’m damaged.”

Rafael pulled him into a hug,

“You won’t ruin it. We will all help you adjust it won’t take long. All you have to remember is that nobody is going to hurt you whatever happens. Okay?”

Miguel nodded holding onto Rafael as tightly as he could.

“I will try really hard to fit in. You’ll help me and stop me from embarrassing myself won’t you.”

“Yes buddy.” Raf bit back tears.

Miguel covered up sliding down the bed.

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Rafael sat watching Miguel sleep until the nurse came in and told him that she could arrange a cot for him to sleep in, if he was staying. As he waited for the orderly to bring it to the room he wondered if or when he should tell Miguel about his own childhood.

Raf woke up around 6, Miguel was still asleep. Raf sat there figuring out a way to tell Miguel he had been in the exact same spot. He smiled watching him wake up,

“Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a while, Papi always woke me up at like 4:30 before he went to work.” Miguel frowned.

“My father would too, and right after my mother went to sleep.”

Miguel looked at him with wide eyes.

“You mean you where…..”

“Molested, raped by my father, never by my mother. Mami and I were both abused by my father.”

Miguel flopped back on his pillow.

“Go back to sleep, it’s early.” Raf whispered, laying back getting comfortable.

Both were asleep in minutes.

**The next Morning**

Raf woke up as the door opened and the doctor and Lucia walked in.

“Miguel, guess what?” His doctor said.

Miguel got wide eyed, and slid down the sheets, tears in his eyes, breathing heavy. He could feel his heart rate going up.

“Miguel, buddy. Hey, it’s just Rafa.”

“I don’t want to!! I don’t want to anymore!!”

“No one is going to do anything, if you don’t want to, mijo. You hear me?” Raf whispered.

Miguel shook his head.

“Look at me, please?”

Miguel slowly opened his eyes.

“Is that what he said, before he….” Raf trailed off.

Miguel nodded.

“Miguel, I am so sorry that I triggered that response in you. I didn’t know that your father always said that phrase to you. Now that we know it will go in your notes so nobody else will trigger you.” The doctor gently apologised.

Miguel smiled slightly, Raf made a mental note to add that trigger warning to Miguel’s file. Raf looked over at the door, seeing his mother for the first time.

“How did you know, he’d be going home?”

“I didn't, I just came by to check on both of you. But I’m glad Miguel is going home.”

The doctor went over medical care for Miguel, and to go to the doctor if he had bleeding, abdominal pain or any other worrying symptoms that needed to be checked by a doctor. He gave Miguel some meds for HIV, (Fin had found out that both Miguel’s ‘parents’ had it, he had tested negative but as a precaution the doctor had prescribed it.) After he was discharged Raf pushed Miguel out to Lucia’s car. After getting settled in, Miguel asked,

“Can I go back to my place, and get some stuff?”

“Sure, but I have to ask Liv.” Raf said, texting Liv.

They got to the apartment, Liv had texted back, saying they could get Miguel’s things, Raf just had to show his ID to the guard and they were allowed inside. Raf, Miguel, and Lucia walked into what used to be Miguel’s home.

“Where do you want to start nieto?” Lucia asked.

“Everything I need is in my bedroom/bathroom, I don’t want anything else.”

Raf followed him to his bedroom, watching him throw all his clothes in a large trash bag, along with a few stuffed animals. Going into the bathroom and looking around and deciding he didn’t want anything, he came out with just the trash bag filled with clothes and stuffed animals.

“I’m ready.”

“You sure you don’t want anything else?” Lucia asked.

Miguel shook his head.

“No, I’m ready to go.” He said, looking around.

They left walking down the hall to Raf’s apartment. Raf took Miguel’s clothes, went through them, and then washed them all. Laying out some of his for the boy to wear when he finished showering. Raf decided that he planned on taking him shopping with Noah later.

“Liv called me, she and Noah will be over in a half hour, they are bringing their things. Are they moving in?”

“Yes, Liv’s lease is up, we are going to stay here while we look for a new bigger place, my lease is up in three months.”

“Your abuela would be proud of you, you know that right.”

Raf smiled a tight, smile nodding.

“I know mami.”

Raf and his mother finished dinner about the time Miguel walked into the kitchen and the front door opened Noah announcing,

“We’re home, papi!”

“Are you feeling better after your shower mijo?” Raf asked, as he picked up Noah.

“Yes, very.” Miguel sat down.

“Noah go wash your hands dinner is ready.” Lucia said, as she picked up her things.

“Mami you practically made it, you can stay.”

“No, I’ll leave you to your family, Rafi.” Lucia whispered, kissing his cheek, and she was gone.

Raf turned toward Liv, she had a look in her eyes like she needed to tell him something. So they went to his bedroom to talk privately.

“What’s wrong mi amor.”

“Fin uncovered something, after we ran Miguel’s DNA through the system.”

“What was it?”

Liv told him and Raf was sure he misunderstood.

“Noah and Miguel are both half brothers and half cousins?”

“Yes, Ellie had a sister Maddie and she like Ellie was broken in by Johnny Drake.”

“I’m assuming Maddie is dead like Ellie?”

“Yes, Sheila is still in the hospital and so mentally unstable she won’t fully recover. Judge Linden and Trevor made sure she can’t be around Noah and Miguel.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Nothing. We are due in family court in two days, after that we will both have full custody of both boys and they both will be Barba’s.”

“How are we going to tell them their relationship?” Raf asked.

“We will figure it out, like we always do.”

Raf kissed her. They went back to the kitchen and found Miguel and Noah sitting at the table. Raf served them, while Liv started the conversation.

“We need to tell you two something.”

Miguel and Noah both looked up from their plates.

“What is it mama?” Noah asked.

“We found out something about the two of you, today.” Raf said.

“What?” Miguel asked, as he looked at Raf then Noah.

“You know about your mom and dad, Noah.” Liv said.

Noah nodded sadly.

“Well turns out your dad had another kid…… Miguel you are that kid.” Raf said.

“Really?” Both boys said.

“Yes, you’re half brothers…. Same dad, different mom.” Liv explained.

Miguel looked at Noah then Rafael.

“So my real parents and whatever parents are dead.”

“Yes, your dad died when Noah was 2, you were around 4.” Raf explained.

They both were quiet, both looked at each other, then at Liv and Rafael.

“Is there anything else we should know?” Noah asked.

“The wedding is still in a couple of weeks. Noah, we are in the process of fostering Miguel then adopting after a year, meaning he will live with us, start school when you do, have doctors appointments etc.” Raf said.

“Okay.”

“Miss. Jackson will come by next week, then every 6 weeks unless you want her to for some reason.” Liv said.

Miguel nodded.

“You two want more?” Raf asked.

“I don’t, can we have dessert?” Noah asked.

“Miguel.”

“I’m full.”

“You three want strawberry ice cream?”

“Yes!” both Liv and Noah said.

Miguel just nodded.

Raf served the four of them two scoops of ice cream. After that, Miguel and Noah went to get ready for bed.

“That went better than I expected.” Raf whispered, hugging Liv from behind, kissing her neck.

“Yes, it did. Noah, and Miguel, now have a relative they can safely get to know. Which is wonderful.”

“At least Sheila is in the hospital and unlikely to ever be released. She will never see Noah again, unless he wants to, or ever need to know about Miguel.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by. Olivia’s and Rafael’s wedding was in a week. They had a new home, with enough space for the four of them.

“Mi Amor?” Raf asked, as he sat down beside her.

“Yes?”

“By my calculations in about a month, we will have 2 boys that both will be Barba’s and in one week you will be a Barba.”

Liv smiled leaning over to kiss him. About that time the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it.” Raf got up, going to the door.

Opening the door seeing Mrs. Jackson and Trevor.

“Hello, come in.” Raf smiled, moving so they both could move inside.

Mrs. Jackson and Trevor walked around downstairs.

“Where is Noah and Miguel?” Mrs. Jackson asked.

“Upstairs doing homework, Noah has been helping Miguel get caught up to his grade level, we are homeschooling with help of my mother.” Raf said.

“How about any sports or clubs?”

“Miguel was going with us to drop off Noah at dance class, Miguel seemed interested but wanted to wait and observe, but whatever he wants to do we will enroll him in. He’s still adjusting to the fact that he is able to ask for it and if he likes any sports we will let him pursue them. Unless he wants to do something like parkour, at least for now.”

They both nodded. Mrs. Jackson checked the kitchen, checking the upstairs Raf and Liv followed.

“Which room is Miguel’s?”

“The one to your left, Noah’s room along the bathroom and ours at the end of the hall.” Liv said, pointing to each door.

About that time, Noah opened the door. Miguel behind him,

“Papi can we have a snack?” Noah asked.

“If it’s a small one. Don’t ruin your appetite, it will be dinner soon.”

Raf led Miguel and Noah downstairs. As they went downstairs Mrs. Jackson listened to the conversation.

“What are we having, papi?”

“Albóndiga sub con una ensalada.” Raf said, turning to him, smiling as he was trying to figure it out.

“Albondiga is a meatball.” Noah said, helping Miguel.

“Meatball sub with a side salad?” Miguel asked.

“Si, Miguel with pastel de chocolate for dessert.” Raf smiled watching him figure it out as he got everything out.

“And chocolate cake for dessert.” Miguel said.

“Muy bien Mijo.”

Mrs. Jackson along with Trevor and Liv walked down, having finished the tour.

“I think everything is good to go, I just want to ask Miguel a few questions.” Mrs. Jackson said.

Noah and Miguel were sitting on the couch.

“Miguel could I ask you a few questions?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Do you like living here?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you like having a brother?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like the way they are raising you?”

“Yes. They spend time with me, play with me, watch movies, tuck me in at night.” Miguel looked at Liv, Raf, and Noah.

Mrs. Jackson and Trevor nodded.

You are approved to adopt him once judge Liden signs off on it.” Trevor said.

They both left, Miguel and Noah hugged. Liv hugged Raf.

“Does that mean I'm home?” Miguel asked.

“Yes.” Both Raf and Liv smiled.

The next day the four of them went to the park with the squad, Jesse, and Lucia after they went out for dinner and ice cream. Miguel got to know the squad and Lucia better. The school week came when Noah asked Miguel if he would come to dance and watch him, Miguel did.

“Not for you buddy?” Raf asked.

“No, not really.”

“What do you like?” Raf asked.

“I like it when we play basketball during open gym.”

“Is that the sport you want to join?”

“Think so, that’s the only sport I love to play.” Miguel smiled.

Later that night after the boys had gone to bed, Raf woke up to the blood curdling screaming coming from somewhere in the house. He jumped up, threw on sweats and a shirt as he made his way down the hallway. Olivia checked on Noah while Raf went to Miguel’s room. Raf opened his door, looking over at the bed watching Miguel screamed as he was trapped in his sheets.

“Miguel, buddy, buddy.” Raf said,loud enough for the boy to hear him, but not scare him. 

“Papi help me please!” Miguel screamed in his sleep. 

“I’m here, wake up mijo, wake up.” Raf said softly. 

“Papi please I didn’t mean it, don’t leave me papi.” 

Raf heart broke, it took a few tries, but Miguel finally opened his eyes. He saw Raf, and threw himself into his arms. 

“You’re okay mijo, you're okay.” Raf whispered, hugged him. 

After a few minutes, Liv came into the room. Raf had moved them so he was against the headboard, Miguel’s head on his chest both arms tightly wrapped around him. 

“He’s out like a light but he has me in a death grip.” Raf whispered. 

“Has he said anything?” 

“Papi help me please, Papi please I didn’t mean it, don’t leave me papi.” Raf whispered. 

“Are you going to stay with him for the rest of the night?” 

“Yes, or until he wakes up, or let’s go, he has me in a death grip. I tried to get up and he mumbled no and cuddled closer. I’ll stay here until he wakes up.” Raf smiled, looking down at Miguel. 

Liv came closer, kissed him, and kissed Miguel’s forehead.

“Love you, both.” 

“We love you too.” 

Liv left, Raf gently moved them both so they were lying down. He fell asleep in no time. The next morning Raf woke up, smiling at Miguel who had moved away from him during the night. Raf quietly got up, going to the kitchen, seeing Liv fixing breakfast. As he walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.

“Morning mi amor.”

“Morning, how’s Miguel?” she asked, as she turned to kiss him. 

“He was asleep, turned away from me when I woke up.” Raf said, as he got coffee. 

He looked at the refrigerator, smiling when his eye caught the date.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“Yes, you sure you want to take both boys with you?” Liv asked, turning away from the oven, her own cup of coffee in her hand. 

“I need to take them back to the place we got our suits for some minor adjustments. After that we will go meet Eddie and his son at the park, dinner and ice cream then to the hotel.” Raf said, turning to go get Noah and Miguel up. 

The whole day Raf noticed Miguel was off in his own little world. They went to the store to get their suits adjusted, and paid for them. As they walked to the restaurant to get dinner, he tried to get him to open up, after stopping for ice cream Raf tried again but with no success. After dinner, Noah was doing homework, Miguel had finished his and was watching tv when Raf decided to try to talk to him again. 

“Hey buddy can we talk?” 

“Yes, papi?” 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting like you did when you first came to live with me.” 

“Everywhere I go everyone makes fun of me because I’m different, I thought it would go away after I got to know everyone but it still happens.” 

“How come Noah or you didn’t say anything?” 

“They make sure Noah doesn't hear after they first started, Noah got really mad and told the teacher about them. I just didn’t want to make trouble for myself.” 

“What do they talk about?” 

“About my other parents both Noah’s dad and the dad that hurt me. What happened to me was how messed up I must be for my own father to do that to me and I let it happen. ” 

“Is that why you’re having bad dreams?” 

“That, the memories of what was done to me and the scars from it.” 

“I’m sorry mijo why didn’t you tell me and Mami? You know we will help you in any way.” 

“I don’t know, I wished I did.” 

“From now on, please, do come to one or both of us okay?” 

“Si.”

“Are you excited to be an official Barba tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Miguel said.


	5. Chapter 5

The big day was here and Raf had both boys in his room. Olivia, Amanda, and Melinda were in her room getting ready. Noah, Miguel, and Raf were waiting on Fin to come get them so they could start the wedding. There was a knock on the door Noah answered it knowing it was Fin.

“We are a go!” Fin smiled.

Raf stood and the four of them made their way to the altar. The music started, Raf looked up smiling as Liv walked down the aisle, music playing. Cragen walked her down, when they got to the end the priest asked.

“Who gives this woman to this man?”

“I do.” Cragen smiled.

Raf smiled, taking Liv’s hand. The wedding was short with sweet vows and the rings exchanged. Soon the priest was saying,

“I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

Everybody cheered.

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rafael Barba and Noah and Miguel Barba.”

The reception was fun, everyone had a chance to laugh, eventually the four of them went home. As soon as they got home, both boys went up to their bedrooms and when they both went in they were shocked to see their rooms redone.

“So are you sure the boys will be okay for a week without us?” Liv asked.

“I’m sure they are, they are excited to stay at Abuela’s for a week. Mami said something about some museum.” Raf pulled Liv close to him, kissing her.  
The honeymoon went a little too quickly for both Liv and Raf but they both were happy to be back home with Miguel and Noah. When they got back home, as they walked in both boys came running throwing themselves into their parents' arms. The rest of the evening was spent playing board games and getting ready for work and school the next day. As Liv laid down beside Raf, who was already asleep, she cuddled closer to him. Raf smiled in his sleep, holding her closer, kissing her head. Liv was asleep in no time. The next few weeks passed by and Miguel started playing basketball, Raf and Noah would go to his practices Liv would go when work didn’t call. One day Raf walked in to pick Miguel up but unfortunately he didn’t get there in time to watch because of an arrest warrant for a perp. Miguel was talking to another boy, Raf was surprised because Miguel was usually the one to not talk much. Miguel smiled at him, finished talking to the boy and came over.

“You could talk longer if you wanted.” Raf said, as he helped carry Miguel’s bag.

“That’s okay, I’m hungry and I missed you, Mami, and Noah today.” 

On the way home Raf got a text from Liv with an address, with a message saying it was a house to bring Miguel with to look at. 

“Okay change of plans Mami found a house, we will go take a look and grab dinner to go from a restaurant okay?” 

“Okay.” Miguel smiled. 

Noah met them on the front step of the brownstone. 

“It's a huge house papi! It has enough bedrooms for Miguel, I, you and mami, and Lucy!” Noah said excitedly. 

Raf chuckled at Noah’s excitement. As he walked into the house, he knew his family was home. It was everything they needed, a huge backyard so the boys could finally get the puppy they were wanting. As he saw what would be his and Liv’s bedroom with the huge fireplace, the other four bedrooms, two for each boy, one for Lucy, and a another just in case they decide to add to the family a separate house downstairs for his mom to move into just as they’d all been wanting, including Lucia so she could be closer to her son and grandkids. Liv walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him, 

“It’s perfect Liv.” Raf whispered.

“I think we should tell the agent we will take it.” 

“Go talk to her, we can move in next weekend.” 

Liv went to talk to the agent, Raf went to find the boys finding them in the backyard.

“Mijos you like the house?” Raf asked, as he sat down beside them. 

“Yes! Can we decorate our rooms?” Noah asked.

“Sure you can.”

Raf looked over at Miguel.

“What do you think buddy?” Raf asked as he wrapped his arm around Miguel.

“I love it, I want my room to be a dark blue with a M above my bed.” 

“What about you Noah?” 

“I want my room to be just like it is now, at the apartment.” Noah said. 

“You sure mijo? I don’t mind getting different things for it.” Raf asked. 

“I’m sure.” 

Miguel got a sense of Noah not wanting to have an audience so he got up going to find Liv.

“What’s wrong mijo?” Raf asked, placing his hand on Noah’s shoulder.

“Nothing, I love the house, and Miguel.” 

“Noah, I can tell something is on your mind you know you can tell me what’s wrong, you have known that since you were 5 years old.” 

“I just feel left out, you spend a lot of time with Miguel and then you work.” Noah looked up at him. 

Raf thought about it and realized that what Noah had said was true,especially in the last few weeks.

“Mijo, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that until now, how can I make it up to you?” 

“Can we go to a ballgame and some stores for stuff for my new room?” 

“Sure we can, maybe we can even go get a dog after we move in but I want both you and Miguel to be a part of that.”

“Okay!” Noah jumped up.

“I love you, mijo.”

“I love you top, papi.”

The next day, everyone pitched in to get Rafael and the rest of the family into the new house. Afterward everyone sat around the new backyard, watching all the kids play on the swingset that had come with the house. Fin sat beside Liv, while Raf and Sonny were talking the perfect summations, evidence, and credibility of witnesses since becoming the new DA. 

“You finally have everything you ever wanted, Liv.” Fin said.

“Yeah, I just wished it had happened before Rafa’s murder trial.” 

“Well it’s a year and a half later, Barba isn’t in jail, you're married, you have two amazing kids.” Fin said. 

Liv nodded, and watched as Noah, Miguel, and Jesse ran over to Rafael and Sonny wanting them to play.


End file.
